Forum:2006-02-08. The Red And The Black... (Lila), by kcheetah999
kcheetah999, 08/02/2006 2:04 PM :Well now, the burst of activity on the board is certainly heartening, as well as causing me to rethink how I've been handling some of my fic ideas (that's a good thing, BTW). I'm furiously scribbling notes, scene ideas and plots roughs almost every day now, so I thought I might toss a few things out to see how everyone else would handle these things. If you scroll down the topic list here on the message board, you'll see an essay I posted on my initial toughts on writing Ms. Sawyer, though I want to revisit it due to the interest in the recent Arnold/Lila art I posted to DeviantArt. Dispite doing those illos, I'm still pretty dubious about anything beyond close friendship happening between them, but even in that I see a TON of story potential. Lila began (and pretty much remained) a plot device in the show, never really showing any real debth. Come to think of it, the most imotion you EVER see in her is her sorrow in "Ms. Perfect" as she talks to her father about not returning to PS 118. Other than that she's always shown as being rather angelic and bland. Not that this is a bad thing... So what to do with Lila in fics? For shipping, I like pairing her up with Gerald, Sid, or Helga (more on that later), with some thoughts given to her basic personality changing along with the other characters as they enter their teens. Being an angel, tragedy suits her and having her as a low key goth type character works rather well. Forexamples, check out: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1173597/1/ or http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2498484/1/ Any thoughts on this? : ---- Greenorbs2, 08/02/2006 10:57 PM :CK: Actually, I posted something related to this topic down below. It was a request for Lila/Sid art. Since I haven't been to your site, I'm unaware if you have something like this up or not. If not, please show me what you can do. :Mouth to mouth indeed :You bet! :As far as writing a story for Lila, I'd look for something other than pairing her up with Arnold. Try maybe Gerald or Sid. That would be interesting. Hmm...I wonder if anyone's done a Lila/Curly pairing? Yeah, I have a sick mind! ^_^ :When it comes to other pairings, how about, Rhonda/Sid, Sheena/Stinky, Helga/Curly, Lila/Rhonda, Eugene/Curly, Lila/Gerald, Gerald/Helga, Rhonda/Gerald? I didn't pair Harold with any of these girls, because 1) it's been done with Rhonda, 2) they're all too smart to date the likes of him. Of course, he can show potential, when he's not being lazy. I'm not sure who to pair Brainy with. Although I believe he's not as stupid as some people make him out to be. Phoebe/Arnold is nice, but has been done too. The same goes for Arnold/Lila. Okay, anyone else's thoughts on this? :While "Blue Oceans" is A/H based, I wouldn't call it delightful. Besides the occasional humor, it's filled with a lot of serious content, much which is drawn from my own personal experiences, hence the character Brian. Helga might be more attentive to her appearance in my fic, but she's still extremely insecure. My depiction of her physique came from the fact that she looks an awful lot like her dad, and he's a big guy, so I naturally gave her a large cup size. Even her mother and sister are about B/C cups, so why such small boobs? Maybe it's just me, but I don't see her in pig tails at 15. I perhaps do still see her wearing her pink bow, in a mature fashion. Eh...enough rambling. :Stephen: I agree with your portrayal of Arnold once he hits puberty, and I subtly implied it in "Too Daze Gone" and the chapter before that one. Oh, and I'm glad you've got all your chaps edited. Mine are so full of errors, but I don't have much time to edit, and seems when I do, the sentences run together(like the KP fic). I look forward to reading your new fic, when posted. :Oh, just a little comment on why Helga and Arnold will never be together in the series. I'm thinking of a comment Kim made to Ron while they were watching a soap. Something like the O.C. Anyway, Ron says to Kim "Why do they keep on teasing the audience like those two are going to get together? She comments that if that happened, it "would end the series".(Kim Possible) There you have it, folks. :All right. I'm done. Express your thoughts. Please. :-Jae- :Delusional dreams clouded my sense of morality, eliciting the salacious behavior I was conducting -Arnold' "Blue Oceans" : ---- Lord_Malachite, 09/02/2006 11:56 PM :I don't know if I'm interested in Lila as a goth, KC. Even a low key one. I find it hard to picture Lila as anything other than she is in the show because she is so entirely one-dimensional. For fanfiction purposes, I would use Lila as a stumbling block for Arnold. Kind of a past that Arnold can't escape, since he has unresolved issues with the freckled brunette. Whenever he starts to get serious with another girl, he might see Lila in the hallway and get a kick in the chest. As for pairings, you can put her with just about anyone. I'm not too picky. I think that she works well no matter where you put her. Lila plays a similar role to Rhonda in this case--Rhonda is the pretty/sexy one, Lila is the cute one. Take your pic, boys. ;) ---- Manolo, 10/02/2006 2:04 AM :Dear KC: :I think Lila, who maybe is a prop, it's in herself a very interesting character, because Lila is Helga light side, and Helga is Lila's dark side. :Let me explain: Helga and Lila both try to cope with a harsh reality: Helga with issues with Bob, Miriam and Olga, and Lila with issues with poverty and maybe the death of her mother. What is fascinating is the response they choose to those problems. :We all know how Helga treats everyone. Lila choose the other path: Being sweet, intelligent, smart, darling, pretty and even more, "to have a lot of friends". She seems pathologically afraid of doing "something wrong" or even feel rage against others. She is the perfect victim. :I think that attitude, plus the fact that Lila is very, very poor, means a lot of drama in the fanfics, just see, from Krossfire, one my favorite authors :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2508228/3/ :And then, A goth Lila seems very plausible to me seeing all the problems Lila must confront (being poor one of the most pressing). But if you want to see a fanfic that deals with a Gothic Lila and the geeks of the show, just see this: :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1117065/1/ :This fic is from Pyrus Japonica, is cool, is sweet, is fun, and is incomplete! But if you want to see the genesis of a Goth Lila, you have to read it! :Alberto / Number 6 : ---- kcheetah999, 10/02/2006 10:55 AM :on 2/8/06 7:57 PM, Greenorbs2 at mosslikegreen@yahoo.com wrote: From: Greenorbs2 > > As far as writing a story for Lila, I'd look for something other than pairing > her up with Arnold. Try maybe Gerald or Sid. That would be interesting. > Hmm...I wonder if anyone's done a Lila/Curly pairing? Yeah, I have a sick > mind! ^_^ Oh I dunno... In a pair of stories no longer posted on FFN, I paired up Curly and Phoebe rather well (Lila-Polooza and I,Thadeus). I like her with Gerald and even as a love interest for Helga. Ms. Swayer is just enough of a blank slate that one could make just about anything work with her. > When it comes to other pairings, how about, Rhonda/Sid, Sheena/Stinky, > Helga/Curly, Lila/Rhonda, Eugene/Curly, Lila/Gerald, Gerald/Helga, > Rhonda/Gerald? I didn't pair Harold with any of these girls, because 1) it's > been done with Rhonda, 2) they're all too smart to date the likes of him. Of > course, he can show potential, when he's not being lazy. I used Rhonda/Gerald in "Over & Under", and I have two things in the works for Helga/Gerald. Harold's another one of those tough characters to ship. Beginning as a Bully, he was soon reduced to a rather pathetic boob by the writers. In fact, no really sympathetic Harold episodes spring readily to mind other than "Harold The Butcher" (which I REALLY wished the writers would have revisited) and "Hey Harold". > I'm not sure who to pair Brainy with. Although I believe he's not as stupid > as some people make him out to be. Check out "Arnold's E-Files" and you may rethink Brainy a bit. > Phoebe/Arnold is nice, but has been done too. > The same goes for Arnold/Lila. > Okay, anyone else's thoughts on this? I like Arnold/Phoebe mostly because of how I view Phoebe and her need for a strong, steady partner in her life (friend or lover). While I did some Arnold/Lila art (more coming), I'm not big on that pairing; I just have better things to do with both of them. ^__^ > Oh, just a little comment on why Helga and Arnold will never be together in > the series. I'm thinking of a comment Kim made to Ron while they were watching > a soap. Something like the O.C. Anyway, Ron says to Kim "Why do they keep on > teasing the audience like those two are going to get together? She comments > that if that happened, it "would end the series". There you have > it, folks. True, but only to a point. As LM very accutely pointed out, Hey Arnold BECAME about Helga's obsessive fascination with Arnold, but didn't start out that way. You could still do a show with them as friends, you'd just need to think in different directions, which brings us back to that whole lazy writing thing. > All right. I'm done. Express your thoughts. Please. > > > -Jae-